Let it fill your soul
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: —The Heroes of Olympus. Jason sólo puede sonreír y sentir que todo va a estar bien. —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Reyna. Para Laura.
1. Baby, we'll be fine

**Título:** Baby, we'll be fine.

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Reyna.

**Disclaimer: **Son de ese Rick «Dios» Riordan que me arruina la vida. El título viene de una quote de Dead poets society y lo del principio y el título, obvsly, es de Baby, we'll be fine de The National.

**Summary: **Jason sólo puede sonreír y sentir que todo va a estar bien. —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Reyna. Para Laura.

**Nota: **Sí, todos los drabbles/viñetas/loquesea serán para Laura, porque ella es la responsable de que yo esté escribiendo de estos dos. So, esto comenzó como un regalo que iba a darle porque sí, pero ahora tendrá que tomarlo como su regalo de navidad, porque yo soy muy vaga y con una musa muy desgraciada y esas cosas. En fin, que cualquier error, lo siento, que esto está sin betear y tal.

* * *

><p>:-:<p>

«Baby, we'll be _fine_,  
>all we gotta do is be brave and be kind»<p>

:-:

Sólo hay una cosa en la que parece ser capaz de pensar desde que Percy le dijo que llegarían en cualquier momento: Jason.

Se siente aliviada ahora que al menos sabe que hay una gran posibilidad de que esté vivo. Se siente extraña, parece no saber qué hacer. Camina hacia la salida, Percy unos pasos por delante de ella. Algo la retiene, algo que parece miedo la recorre de pies a cabeza, instalándose en su pecho donde su corazón late desbocado. Su cuerpo le parece incómodo, como si fuera de otro y no de ella. No quiere admitirlo pero está más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría, por eso se miente y piensa que es porque desconocidos vienen a su campamento y ella no está segura de que pueda confiar en ellos; se dice que sólo es eso, que el que Jason regrese no tiene nada que ver, obviamente.

Cuando escucha a Percy llamarla, ya no está tan segura.

Hay más ruido del que se espera.

Cuando le ve lo único que hace es quedarse estática en su sitio mientras sonríe ampliamente. No puede obligarse a ir hacia él, son demasiados sentimientos que quizá en otra ocasión sería capaz de controlar, incluso ignorar, pero ahora, con todo lo que pasó y lo que seguramente pasará, cuando Jason comienza a acercarse a ella, apenas tiene tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Le salta encima, rodeándole con los brazos su cuello, murmurando «Juraba que habías muerto, idiota» mientras le abraza más fuerte.

Jason sólo puede sonreír y sentir que todo va a estar bien.


	2. With you

**Título:** With you

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Reyna.

**Disclaimer: **Son de ese Rick «Dios» Riordan que me arruina la vida. Eso del principio es de Old college try de The mountain goats.

**Summary: ** Se separará de él, levantará la cabeza y sonreirá con suficiencia (para después ser arrastrada de nuevo a sus brazos). —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Reyna. Para Laura.

**Nota: **Ahora sí que es el mero día: FELIZ NAVIDAD, LAURA, MON AMOUR :D.

* * *

><p>:-:<p>

«I will walk down to the end with_ you_»

:-:

Reyna tiene claro que si llegan a sobrevivir, cuando Jason le pregunte qué pensó cuando le vio vivo (porque va a preguntarle, mirándola con la sonrisa reflejada en los ojos, mientras su cara permanece impasible, ella lo sabe), Reyna no va a decirle que se molestó al verle cerca de Piper, no. Le dirá que «Ah, ¿pero es que te habías ido?» con falsa sorpresa, mientras le delata el alivio de verle vivo que se refleja en sus facciones. Cuando él finja ofenderse y mire hacia otro lado, ella sonreirá abiertamente unos segundos antes de volver a poner cara de despreocupación cuando él desista en su intento de parecer ofendido y le pregunte con ojos de cachorro que «¿En serio?» haciendo que se le estruja el corazón sólo un poquito, aunque manteniendo el semblante calmo, pero delatándose a ella misma cuando una esquina de su boca se levante ligeramente.

Tiene claro que después de eso no perderá más tiempo, que le dirá. Que le dirá que algo así como que le gusta desde hace tiempo (va a tener que golpearle el brazo, porque él seguramente sólo sonrerirá y murmurará que «ya lo _sabía_» o algo parecido) y quizá mencione que estuvo histérica todos y cada uno de los días en el que no supo de su paradero (pero lo duda, porque sabe que sólo por ser ella la que lo esté diciendo, Jason la molestará toda la vida por ello). Tiene bastante más claro qué va a hacer si tiene esa necesidad tan molesta de ponerse a hablar hasta por los codos cuando se pone nervioso (porque aunque vaya a tratar de esconderlo, lo estará, Reyna lo sabe perfectamente), le besará así sin más. Le besará para callarle, para asegurarse que todo le quede claro (porque ese hombre es tonto cuando de esas cosas se trata, que si ella lo sabe), para saber si él siente lo mismo. Le besará porque puede, porque quiere.

Se separará de él, levantará la cabeza y sonreirá con suficiencia (para después ser arrastrada de nuevo a sus brazos).


	3. Moments

**Título:** Moments

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Reyna.

**Disclaimer: **Son de ese Rick «Dios» Riordan que me arruina la vida.

**Summary: **Sólo murmuras «No mueras, por favor» sintiéndote más vulnerable que nunca, y esperas que sea suficiente. —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Reyna. Para Laura.

**Nota: **Comencé a escribirlo mientras tarareaba la canción sin darme cuenta, pero en fin. Beteado por Analu, así que cualquier error técnicamente es mi culpa, pero la verdad es culpa de ella. #laculpaesdeAnalu y eso.

* * *

><p>:-:<p>

«I'll find the words to say, before you leave me today»

:-:

No lo dices. No puedes.

Aunque esté ahí presente, haciendo denso el aire a tu alrededor, escrito en sus ojos y en cada palabra que sale de tu boca. Implícito en cada gesto, cada mirada. En cada «Idiota» que dices, en cada «¡Jason!» dicho con frustración y un poco de tristeza. En cada «No te vuelvas a ir» murmurado contra su cuello, en cada mirada infinitesimal en los momentos menos oportunos. En cada roce de tu mano contra su brazo, cada golpe leve cuando dice algo estúpido o alguna otra excusa barata que puedas encontrar razonable en el momento. En cada roce de labios que pretenden sólo es accidental.

No lo dices. No puedes.

Aunque lo intentes siempre hay algo. Te quedas sin palabras, no sabes cómo. Lo piensas y te parece estúpido, no puedes, no lo harás. Pero el tiempo corre, se acaba. Él se va de nuevo, tú te quedas. Nada que hacer. Piensas. No es posible que tú, precisamente tú, no puedas hacer algo tan simple como decirle algo que estás completamente segura de que todos ya sospechan.

Pero no lo dices. No puedes.

Te paras derecha, tu cara impasible. Esperas. Ves cómo todos se despiden y te sientes un poco vacía; algo en ti piensa que deberías ir con ellos, que a lo mejor eso es lo que tienes que hacer, que ese es tu deber. Pero no. No puedes. No podrías ausentarte de tu campamento tanto tiempo, menos aún sabiendo que podrías no volver. Te despides de todos, abrazas a Annabeth, le deseas suerte a todos; no sabes si abrazar a Piper así que te limitas a simplemente estrechar su mano, aún es un poco incómodo para ti, pero al parecer no para ella, que toma tu mano y te arrastra hacia ella, abrazándote con fuerza, sonriendo delicadamente, mirando brevemente a Nico a su derecha y tú sólo puedes sonreír.

Jason se acerca, por un momento, no sabes qué hacer. Se para frente a ti, no dice nada sólo te abraza. Fuertemente, brazos fuertes en tu cintura, como si quisiera fundirse en ti. Te sientes abrumada, deberías decírselo, pero-

-no lo haces. No puedes.

Sólo murmuras «No mueras, por favor» sintiéndote más vulnerable que nunca, y esperas que sea suficiente.


	4. I should have kiss you

**Título:** I shoud have kiss you

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Reyna.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Míos? nope.

**Summary: **Muchas veces le ha tenido de cerca, demasiado cerca. —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Reyna. Para Laura.

**Nota: **esto me costó tanto que no sé si me agrada cómo quedó o no. gracias a leeh por betearlo. sí, me basé en la canción de one direction porque al parecer he perdido el control de mi vida, de nada.

* * *

><p>:-:<br>«Oh, I should have kiss you.»  
>:-:<p>

Muchas veces le ha tenido de cerca, demasiado cerca; tan cerca que puede ver con claridad el color de sus ojos y cómo sus pupilas puede que se dilaten un poco más de lo que deberían. Muchas veces le ha tenido ahí, tan cerca que puede casi rozar sus labios, y ella sólo espera (que se aleje y ría y pretenda que nada pasó o que cierre esa pequeña distancia).

Muchas veces se encuentra en posiciones poco comúnes y favorecedoras cuando se encuentran en batalla (uno siempre al lado del otro, cuidando que ninguno resulte herido) y es normal, tan normal que cuando intenta revivir lo ocurrido en su mente cuando se encuentra de nuevo dentro de un perímetro seguro, lo único que recuerda es polvo dorado, músculos que se contraen de manera forzada y sombras de recuerdos a medias que podrían ser meramente fabricados para evitar un futuro trauma psicológico o algo.

Pero muchas veces después de ello, cuando se relaja y cierra los ojos, y se permite buscar en su memoria, hilando escenas inconexas y borrosas con recuerdos concretos, cree que sí, a lo mejor realmente pasó. (A lo mejor es cierto que Jason rodeó su cintura y la jaló hacia un lado a la vez que partía a un monstruo por la mitad y en lugar de dejarla ir inmediatamente bajó su mano a su cadera y acarició un poco la piel descubierta, a lo mejor es cierto que sus labios rozaron su frente cuando todo había pasado y el polvo comenzaba a disiparse).

Muchas veces se presenta la oportunidad (de poner su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello y atraerle hacia ella has que sus labios se toquen y todo lo que pueda sentir es Jasonjasonjason) y ella sólo espera. Espera porque no puede arriesgarse a verse vulnerable ni siquiera un segundo, no puede permitirse bajar la guardia, mucho menos en los tiempos tan extraños en los que viven. Espera, porque no, no va a hacerlo ella, no, porque ¿qué tal que se equivoca y todo se desbalancea y ya nada es igual y termina afectando a el campamento? Así que sólo resta eso, esperar.

(Pero se cansa y piensa que no importa, que no puede esperar más, que no puede simplemente no hacer nada.

Y entonces es cuando Jason desaparece, y ella espera, porque no le queda de otra.)


	5. Hold me

**Título:** Hold me

**Fandom**: The Heroes of Olympus

**Claim: **Jason, Reyna.

**Disclaimer:** ¿Míos? nope.

**Summary: **«no estoy enferma» estornuda de nuevo «no lo estoy». —Conjunto de drabbles, Jason&Reyna. Para Laura.

**Nota: **/yo/ estoy enferma así que qué mejor que hacer sick!fic (?).

* * *

><p>:-:<br>«so hold me in your arms.»  
>:-:<p>

Estornuda y Jason sólo la mira, es la quinta vez en un espacio de tiempo demasiado corto; abre la boca para decirle que está bien, que puede irse, que él terminará eso, que mañana pueden seguir, pero Reyna no lo deja ni formar la primera letra cuando le dice «No estoy enferma» y estornuda de nuevo «no lo estoy».

Jason normalmente la dejaría seguir negando lo evidente y continuar con las planeaciones, pero sus mejillas están comenzando a verse demasiado rojas y el sudor comienza a acumularse sobre sus sienes y por la línea de su cabello; su mirada se ve desenfocada y esa no es Reyna.

«Reyna» dice, y la mira tratando de que la preocupación no se transparente mucho.

«No, ya te lo dije, estoy bien» responde, pasando la mano sobre su cabello, apartándolo de su frente.

Lo deja pasar, esperando que entre en razón por sí sola y se vaya a descansar (pero obviamente eso no va a pasar, es Reyna y es más testaruda que todos en ese campamento juntos).

Su voz se vuelve más débil y ronca conforme le explica lo que piensa que podrían hacer, cómo aumentar la seguridad y qué hacer en caso de que logren entrar al campamento, y sin tocarla Jason puede darse cuenta que está ardiendo.

«No, basta» dice y Reyna se sobresalta. «Te vas a descansar, seguiremos con esto mañana»

Reyna trata de protestar pero su voz es suave y ya no tiene fuerzas, porque está cansada y sólo quiere dormir. Cuando Jason la toma por la cintura para ayudarla a irse a su cuarto, ella sólo puede esconder su cara en su pecho, descansando su mejilla contra la piel fresca de su clavícula y suspirar porque es agradable la diferencia de temperaturas.

Murmura «Como menciones esto alguna vez, haré que Aurum y Argentum te desmembren» y deja que Jason la lleve, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo tiembla cuando ríe.


End file.
